


Forget me

by sporkyeet



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Sorry in advanced, zuko adopts a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkyeet/pseuds/sporkyeet
Summary: Zuko isn't leaving without a trace. He's leaving with to many traces.Sokka was and is done with his crap and didn't want anything to do with him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear, Sokka_

_How have you been these last couple years, can’t believe how long it’s been. Though I won’t be expecting a letter back so no need to ask you questions I guess. I normally write more formally sorry if this doesn’t make sense._

_I realize you don’t want anything to do with me, not anymore at least which is ok I know why. I hope life has been graceful to you. Hopefully you haven’t changed for the worse, your sister says you’ve started knitting with your father, I know you never told her what happened but sometimes I can see it in her eyes she knows exactly what happened. I wish you came to the palace more often, I know you get my invitations and I know why you rip them up, but it would be nice to you again. Though we won’t have a chance after this it’s ok don’t regret what happened or lie awake at night because of it I was to blame too._

_Well maybe I should tell you why I am writing this, please don’t tell anyone I trust you Sokka. I’m running away, not surprised I know but I wrote my will and I put you as the runner up to the throne. Technically you won’t be ruler for very long, up to 5 years there are laws in place for this kind of thing. You don’t have to take it up, I understand how hard it is to rule an entire country and the responsibility it is to do so. Now that’s out of the way, don’t look for me just accept as if I really did die._

_I’m looking at all of the things I still have of yours, is it weird I still have all of it. You’ve probably moved on and aren’t pleased as you read this letter, but I guess I’m really good at holding grudges in case you didn’t notice yet. I still have your clothes, and I guess I just realized how hard it is going to be to part with this stuff. I’ll be sending most of it with this letter though you probably could get it after you hear the news. I miss you._

_I’m sorry please find it in you to forgive me for all the wrong I’ve done, and the harm I’ve caused you._

_I love you._

_Your friend, Lee_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Dear, Sokka _

_ Thank you, I’m safe I know you don’t care probably just dread reading this. Even so thank you for taking over my country. You can pawn it on anyone you like though it’ll probably be pawned off for you. Water Tribe and all the people must hate you, make sure the guards take care of you. _

_ I leave the Fire Nation today, off to somewhere hopefully calmer. If this was a mistake and I come back do you think Katara will actually kill me that would be quite ironic. It’s weird to be at sea again and not chasing after Aang those were the days.  _

_ Sorry if you don’t care and never want to see another letter from me, I would ask you if you don’t want them coming but if you don’t want them this letter will be ripped up in the trash unread. Hope it’s not too stressful, Toph was there when I left so maybe she isn’t being too hard on you. You could have her on your board of advisors. She's pretty good at making decisions. _

_ Ah I guess I’m still bad at this whole relaxing thing. Telling you how to run a country you just got in control of only a week after I left it, just not used to be a commoner anymore. Take care and remember to breathe every once a while the country won’t fall apart if you take a break. _

_ Your friend, Lee. _


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dear, Firelord Sokka _

_ Well I’ve found a home, lovely people here. Thought I died? Of course you did. I was almost dead for six months. These six months have been very relaxing and nerve racking, terrified people are going to know it’s me. Yet to be recognized, you’d think people would know what their ruler looked like after ruling it for 30 years. _

_ I saw you took my advice with Toph, that’s good and you haven’t been killed yet proud of you. No hard law questions yet, surprised Suki hasn’t convinced you to legalize weed. She was quite resilient with me. It’s a nice change to see world peace from a standpoint that isn’t keeping it that way. I stopped by republic city and it is working a lot better than I had thought it was. _

_ Aang and Katara’s child is cute, wish she told me she was pregnant would’ve waited. Though I now get why she gained that weight, I’m an idiot. Agni really made them lucky with that one, Bumi right? Cute kid. _

_ Well keep up the good work, I hope you're getting these. _

_ Someone _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Dear, the dumbest person I know _

_ What was that are you kidding, you’re ruining the work I did. Are you trying to get back at me. I can’t believe I left my nation with an incomptent transphobic asshole. Illegalizing transitioning are you kidding, you better change that law before it isn’t a stranger that kills you. _

_ I thought you were a competent man that had a good head on his shoulders well I was wrong. Clean up your act before it’s taken from you and you spend the rest of your days in a maximum security prison this is treason. _

_ I know you can be better and this is ridiculous. I know Hakoda didn’t raise someone like this. I hope your whole tribe is condemning you. I hope Agni releases all their wrath on you. How would the Gaang let you do that? _

_ I hope your days are filled with nothing but agony, I hope La and Tui drown you. _

_ A competent person who knows what human rights are _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Dear, Sokka _

_ Only took you a year to over turn that law god I hate you. But it is my 2 year death date when you get this. Going to work up a good cry, love to see that in the papers. You told anyone I’m not actually dead. _

_ I adopted a kid, well not legally. She’s 4 and had quite the attitude, which reminds me of Toph. Would tell you her name but that would give me away a bit. It’s just me and her, a family Sokka, a real one that cares for me. Even if it is just her. _

_ You would like where I’m at would be very relaxed, though this last year I did get into some trouble with sand benders. I haven’t bent fire in 2 years now, don’t really miss it though. How’s Azula is she still ok, probably pissed royally off as she should have the throne. How about Ty Lee and Mai? I haven’t heard any news about them, though I guess other places don’t care so much about Fire Nation drama. _

_ My handwriting has gotten worse without practice.  _

_ You look nice for your old age. _

_ Lee _


	6. Chapter 6

_ Dear, Sokka _

_ I went a whole year without writing to you, well I got into an entanglement with someone. Then it crashed and burned, not doing that again my little girl doesn’t deserve to be around that. I do miss you sometimes I wear the one shirt I have of yours, though blue doesn’t do well with my complexion. _

_ It’s weird to see my old friends making headlines all the time, heard Toph made a metal house in the middle of town. She’s still not willing to stop with the metal bending to mess with people. And Aang still traveling the world, bringing his traditions with him of course would be the talk of the town if he stopped here. Katara finally getting the recognition as a wonderful healer, which she is much more than that as the amount of times she almost killed me has something to say about that.  _

_ Attached is a gift for Bumi’s birthday, late I know, just say it’s from you.  _

_ Your friend, Lee _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Dear, Sokka _

_ Finally got fired from your Firelord job, can go back home and deal with your dad yelling at you. Though now I won’t get all the news about how you're doing anymore. Well you didn’t fuck the entire Nation up, well mostly, and I’m proud of you for that. _

_ Maybe I’ll come visit the Southern Water Tribe, you guys look lonely. You wouldn’t blow my cover would you? It’s been 5 years since I died how is everyone doing, hopefully over my untimely demise. Kya is quite a cute kid, she didn’t get as much attention as Bumi though, still had some money and thought I’d send them some gifts just pawn it off on all that money you got for being Firelord. _

_ I miss you all, I want to have a cup of tea around a campfire in the middle of the woods again. That was quite a long time ago, the good days. I will come to the water tribe actually, have tea with my friends and you guys could meet Izumi yeah I’ll be there in a few months. Call me Lee though. _

_ Love, Lee _


	8. Chapter 8

_ Dear, Sokka _

_ Well I’m on my way, I forgot how boring being on a boat is. Can’t wait to freeze to death. This is quite a short letter, it’ll be nice to see you again. _

_ Don’t forget to invite anybody. _

_ Lee _


	9. Chapter 9

“Are we there yet?” Izumi, who was now 7, asked for the billionth time.

“No we aren’t, do you see a big iceberg?” Zuko asked her back, sitting on the deck of the ship.

“I’m bored,” she pulled down her face with her hands.

“Hi bored, I’m Lee. Run to that side of the boat then run back,” He compromised trying to entertain her, though he was starting to get bored as well.

The last month of the trip was quite exhausting, food was a little low and rations were cut a little thinner. When they finally saw the south pole Izumi was talking his ear off about all the things she was going to do with snow, eat it, throw it, lay in it, and make an igloo. He would smile at her as she rambled on about how the south pole will be, and encouraged her ideas and told her his own stories about his own experiences there.

As the boat docked, and just the two of them got off, his anxiety was bursting his brain open. Every scenario played in his mind and when he ran out of scenarios he would repeat the worst of them. Walking on the snow he was reminded of all the reasons he made trips here rare. The 2 jackets he had on didn’t do much to the bite of the cold, even in the summer he couldn’t handle this place. 

Izumi was livid, they hadn’t made it to the village and she was already happy rolling around in the snow and throwing it up in the air. Zuko couldn’t understand how she wasn’t freezing, the three jackets on her seemed to work. She ran around him again and again, saying something about the snow.

“Lee,” A familiar face called out as he wasn’t far from the village, piercing blue eyes and a complexion that had seen more years than it was supposed.

“Sokka,” Zuko breathed, relieved he had been reading his letters and that the others' expression wasn’t a threatening one.

“Come on,” Sokka opened his arms and Zuko didn’t give him a glare of disgust or some unruly words, and just gave him a hug.

After their hug breaks apart Zuko clears his throat, “Sokka this is my daughter Izumi, Izumi this is Sokka that old crazy guy I talked about.”

“Yeah, Lee why are his eyes blue?”

Zuko gave a small laugh, and Sokka’s eyes grew large. “Well he was born like that, most people here have blue eyes silly.”

Sokka led them to his home, the village had become noticeably larger since the last time he was here. Kids were running around chasing each other, people were simply more prominent here than before. Izumi was amazed by everything she saw, all the architecture was quite the opposite of how the Earth Kingdom’s was, the people looked different here as well, and everything was white snow was everywhere. It didn’t snow on their part of the Earth Kingdom, but she had heard about snow before and seen paintings of places covered in white. Though none of that compared to the actual thing.

“I must warn you, Katara is quite mad so be prepared,” Sokka said before they went into his home.

“You, you SELFISH idiot HOW COULD YOU DO THIS. LEAVE SOKKA WITH ALL THAT RESPONSIBILITY ARE YOU KIDDING ME, Z-LEE YOU YOU MEANIE HEAD,” Katara yelled at him, she had gotten quite used to censoring yourself around kids.

“It’s good to see you too Katara,” He pulled her into a hug, though it was interrupted by a tugging on his pant leg.

“Lee, Lee that’s the avatar,” She pointed to Aang.

“Yeah that is, and he has a name.” Katara moved out of the way for Aang to be acquainted with an old friend, “This is Aang sweat heart.”

“Sifu Hotman who’s this little beauty?” Aang had done enough public outings to know how to deal with kids.

“I’m Izumi, and this is Lee,” she leans a little closer to him and whispers, “though I don’t know about the beauty part.”

Toph didn’t spare any heartwarming words and hit his arm quite hard, “Sparky that was quite the stunt you pulled.”

“Toph,” he smiled at her, though it was lost on her, “I didn’t try very hard to cover it up, surprised that idiot didn’t snitch.”

“I am not one to snitch,” Sokka spewed, “And I had my hands full because somebody,” Sokka paused as Zuko put his hands over Izumi’s ears.

“Can we not mention that, she’s not one for secrets,” Zuko took his hands off her head, and she started rambling something about her rights.

Soon he met Bumi and Kya, they were both cute kids and looked a lot like their parents. Kya was what he imagined little Katara would look, and Bumi had crazy hair and too much energy that never seemed to wear out. Izumi and Bumi hit it off and were let go to play with the other kids in the village.

Their banter lasted well into night, the kids had started to fall asleep, and everyone talked a tone quieter. Soon Katara was off with Aang to sleep, not too long after Toph was asleep and Sokka and Zuko were left alone, besides Izumi sleeping. 

“I never thought I’d see you again, though I don’t think I will after this,” Zuko let out an honest sentence.

“What? You’re going back into hiding?” Sokka was more than confused as to why he would come all this way just to see him and then leave again.

“I can’t stay here, I’ll freeze to death. And Izumi needs to finish school, and we have people there waiting for us to come back.”

“What about me I waited years for you to send me letters and now I have you back you’re just going to leave again?”

“We hadn’t talked in years before I left, I didn’t even think you were reading those letters. I’m sorry I left you with all that weight on your shoulders, but you didn’t have to take it.”

“Why wouldn’t I read your letters? It was only a few bad years, mostly on my part, I still care about you.”

“Not the same way I care about you, and you just got your life back, and I can’t give mine up that easily.”

Sokka couldn’t reply, everything he could say would prove his point. He was acting rash and on old buried feelings he didn’t know he still felt, “I could come back with you guys, me you and Izumi as a family you know?”

“Sokka that’s ridiculous, you don’t want that. And I don’t want Izumi to go through that again after you inevitably leave.”

“I wouldn’t leave, we could have a calm life for the rest of our days. Raise a kid and not deal with all this political crap.”

“I don’t know Sokka, we don’t want the same things. We already proved we can’t live together.”

“That was at the palace when we had duties and stuff, you were pressured into having a wife and I was being pressured into going home.”

“Just drop it Sokka there’s no point in arguing,” Zuko rubbed his eyes, starting to feel exhausted.

“I still love you Z-Lee and it’s obvious you still love me, this is my one shot at having something with you again. Do we not deserve a happy ending?”

“I don’t know Sokka, I really don’t so just drop it,” Zuko did want a quiet life with Sokka but after everything in the last decade it’s not that easy.

Sokka does drop and doesn’t bring it up for the next week they’re there. Aang decided they would go penguin sledding, Katara had them knitting though normally she would have a more exciting thing to do she wanted to show Zuko how good Sokka has gotten at it, Sokka took them fishing, Toph complained most of the time as it was hard for her to do anything on ice. Though after they had their fun times it was time for Zuko and Izumi to leave.

As Zuko is packing him and Izumi things, Sokka comes in and grabs his bag of things. “I’m coming with you two, we don’t have to rekindle our love or anything. I just want to live near you guys. These last few days made me realize how lonely this last decade has been and how much I miss you.”

“You’ll have to buy your own house then, I’m not living with your stinky ass.”


	10. Chapter 10

_ Dear, Wang _

_ You and your nasty dog can stay off my property this is so gross. It was slobbered on me more times than I can count, if you don’t control him there will be consequences. And will you stop being so loud at night. _

_ Also Izumi says she did well in math because you helped, thank you. Though she seems to like you, I think she’s just charmed by your nasty dog. A thing for animals, that one, should get him groomed though she’s bringing all his dog hair into my house. _

_ Love, Lee _


	11. Chapter 11

_ Dear, Lee _

_ My dog has been nothing but nice you're just a crybaby get used to him you stinky head. Though this neighbor of mine, awfully attractive fellow, keeps coming out to garden while I’m lounging outside. Very distracting fellow and should be talked to. _

_ That same fellow has this kid that seems to never leave me alone, called me his name before awful manners.  _

_ Love, Wang _


	12. Chapter 12

_ Dear, Wang _

_ That fellow is quite sick of you sleeping in his bed, so if you could sleep in your own house that would be splendid for all. He also said that it would be beneficial if you kept your things in your own house; they don’t belong in his house. _

_ And you should keep your lips to yourself. It's quite distracting to him when you can’t keep your lips to yourself. _

_ Love, Lee _


	13. Chapter 13

_ Dear, Lee _

_ I love you too idiot _

_ Love, Wang _


	14. Chapter 14

_ Dear, Wang _

_ I hate you _

_ Love, Lee  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really just a one shot, thanks for reading. Also this was inspired by Awfultune's I am better than I was, go check her out she's amazing love you.


End file.
